


OneArmedJimmy

by robyngoodfellow



Series: Team Stego Adjacent [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, The Winter Soldier writes fanfic, Tony is nosey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngoodfellow/pseuds/robyngoodfellow
Summary: Tony discovers Bucky writing at 3a.m. But what is he writing?





	OneArmedJimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/gifts).



It was 3 A.M. Tony walked into the communal kitchen of Avengers Tower and almost tripped over Bucky Barnes. Bucky sat at the kitchen table with a yellow legal pad, a freshly opened box of ball point pens, and a pile of wadded-up balls of yellow paper. Bucky was bent so far down over the pad that his long hair brushed the paper, hiding what he was writing. What little Tony could see was written in a neat cursive.

 

"Whatcha writing?" Tony asked, moving over to the StarkBrew instant coffee machine he'd invented a few years ago and setting the dial to "Espresso."

 

Bucky looked up and blinked, his eyes going wide. Almost as though he'd been so engrossed in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed Tony enter the room. Then his eyes narrowed. "Letter to my grandmother," he said, his metal arm curling protectively around the paper.

 

"Oh, I'm sure she'll like that. How's she doing?"

 

"She died in 1935," Bucky replied, never looking up from his task. "How the hell do you think she is?"

 

Tony didn't know how to reply to that, and took himself and his espresso back to the lab. While he was pouring a shot of $3000-a-bottle whiskey into his espresso, he considered why Bucky would be writing to his dead grandmother. Probably something his therapist had suggested. Tony's had made a similar suggestion as a way to purge his own anger at his father.

 

~*~

 

Tony hadn't thought anything more of Bucky's early morning writing session until he was going through JARVIS's file logs, looking for a backup of something he'd lost. Scrolling through the list of files, he found several that made him curious.

 

...\barnes\handwritingconversion\letter.swp

...\barnes\marvelala.swp

...\barnes\marvelala2.swp

...\barnes\scanned\letter.jpg

 

"JARVIS, what are these files here?" he pointed at the filenames floating in the holographic interface.

 

"Mister Barnes had asked me to convert a handwritten document to text, sir."

 

"Open it up for me, JARVIS, and let’s take a look."

 

"Mister Barnes asked that I keep the file confidential, sir."

 

Tony's eyes narrowed, and he debated forcing JARVIS to open the file. “All right then, search the internet for that word, ‘Marvelala,’ for me.”

 

JARVIS opened a search window, and displayed his results. “2,290 results, sir.” Tony perused the list. 

 

“Remove any results in languages other than English.” The number dropped to 15. Tony scanned the brief description that accompanied the results. “Show me this one,” he said, pointing to one specific result. JARVIS opened a link leading to a page at the fanfiction website  freakingawesome.com . 

 

Title: Ms. Marvelala

By: OneArmedJimmy

Summary: Ms Marvel rescues Malala Yousafzai from Hydra assassins and delivers her to her keynote speech at the UN. 

Tags: Ms. Marvel, Malala Yousafzai, Matching Hijabs, Of COURSE they’re besties, HYDRA sucks, Avengers (cameo).

Language: English | Comments: 3 | Hearts: 27 | Hits: 123

 

“All right, JARVIS, we’ll let him keep his privacy. But if OneArmedJimmy writes about me that’s uncomplimentary, let me know.”

 

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS replied, and then promptly deleted that command from his memory banks.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I haven't read what Bucky wrote, so I don't have a link, sorry. If anyone happens to come across it, please let me know so I can link to it here. :D
> 
>  
> 
> This fic, as with most of my fic, is entirely the result of an insane text conversation between myself and follow_the_sun, that ends with her saying "You need to write that." So I did. Happy Birthday!


End file.
